


good

by gnsmk



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnsmk/pseuds/gnsmk
Summary: Matt appreciates Mello.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in literal years, much less anything resembling sexy times.  
> Has not been beta-d.  
> Feel free to tear it to shreds.

Mello couldn’t feel his fingertips.

  
That was the first thought that infiltrated his mind as the warm, solid mass that was Matt moved from his bare body. Mello couldn’t feel his fingertips and he had no idea how much time had gone by.

Lying naked and vulnerable, hands cuffed above his head, belly and throat on show to the world. All his soft bits. If he were in a different situation, if he were in different hands-

But he wasn’t, he was with Matt. And he trusted Matt implicitly.

Even if Matt had stripped him and cuffed him and done little more than that in the hour or so that had passed.

Matt hadn’t even taken his shirt off, let alone his pants, and all they’d done so far was kiss. Kiss slowly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. Matt’s bulk above him, pinning him further. The fabric of Matt’s shirt and jeans chafing slightly against Mello’s skin, leaving it pink and sensitive in the cool air. Mello couldn’t remember the last time his mouth had been so thoroughly explored by Matt’s, nor his neck so painstakingly marked.

He couldn’t remember the last time kissing had made him feel quite so taken apart. His cock leaking a trail on Matt’s jeans and his chest heaving as Mello drew deeper breaths.

Matt sat on the bed next to Mello, and Mello fixed his hazy gaze on him.

“You’ve been so good,” Matt told him. Fingers ran through blonde hair, and Mello tilted into the touch.

“I’d have thought you’d be swearing at me right now, but…” Matt trailed off, the expression on his face so fiercely fond Mello didn’t know what to do with it, “you’ve been so good,” he repeated.

Mello blinked up at Matt, something in his lower stomach twisting at the words and- oh, that was new.

Matt dipped close to press a kiss to Mello’s forehead. Mello’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact and in his moment of distraction a hand finally, finally wrapped round his dick. He jolted at the touch, eyes flying open again to see Matt still there, fond expression still sat, almost goofily, on his face.

“Good,” Matt’s muttering seemed more to himself than anyone else as his hand moved up and down, spreading the slick that leaked from the tip of Mello’s cock.

Mello’s hips were just starting to twitch, smooth undulating movements that tried to speed the pace of Matt’s hand when the hand in question disappeared. He must have said something, made some noise of disapproval, because the hand was quickly back, soothing on his hip but avoiding his cock that twitched, damp in the cool air of the room.

“Shh,” Matt hummed out, “you’re being so patient, you’re doing so well...”

He moved out of view then, enough so that Mello had to tuck his chin down against his chest and the sheen of sweat that lay there to watch him.

Matt was clothed, still, and making no move to change this disparity between them. Instead he squirmed onto his stomach between Mello’s legs, draping the limbs over his shoulders and settling down. Hands made their way under Mello’s hips, lifting just slightly, and if Matt wasn’t going to put his mouth on his cock then- oh.  
The warm tongue against his hole made him inhale sharply, feather light touches tracing the sensitive skin. Mello squirmed against the cuffs, unsure if he wanted to move away or press closer but as soon as they started rattling Matt stopped. Mello looked back down to see his partner eyeing him over the curve of his hip and the jut of his erection.

“I can stop?” Matt offered, running a hand over the curve of Mello’s arse and down his thigh. “If you don’t like it?”

Mello floundered for a few seconds, unsure how to respond to the option thrust upon him. He quite honestly didn’t know, didn’t know if he liked it or he if he wanted less or more and it had been a good hour since he’d last had to make a decision of any sort and-

Matt took pity on him.

“Say our word, yeah?” he told Mello, voice muffled against the blonde’s skin. “If it gets too much. I want it to be good for you.”

Green eyes fixed blue with a look, and Mello realised he should reply. A short nod sent the green crinkling with amusement and ducking back into the v of his legs.

The touch, when it came, was expected this time and Mello relaxed into it. The feeling of kitten licks and open mouthed kisses, the tickle of breath when Matt moved away to inhale. Mello could feel himself clench and flutter beneath the touch, body trying to open for further attentions, but Matt didn’t grant them.

The clever tongue moved in, out, around. Darting to the perineum and back to his hole. Nips and licks simmered low in Mello’s belly and his cock arched, taut and desperate and not getting so much as an accidental stroke. He could be so close, he could feel it, with just a little more. Just a little more that Matt refused to give him.

It never seemed to end. Matt’s attention focused so entirely on one part of his body, whilst the one that screamed for attention got nothing. Mello was biting his lip to keep his noises in, grinding his heels into Matt’s back to pull him closer. Sounds spilled from his lips and he wasn’t sure if they were pleas or threats but eventually Matt’s mouth pulled away and finally two fingers took its place, easily sliding into the saliva sticky hole and curling against the spot that made Mello’s back bow.

“You’re beautiful,” Matt’s voice was reverent between his legs, fingers continuing their ministrations. “Look at you, so good…”

Mello’s cock twitched again and Matt grinned in delight, getting to his knees and leaning across Mello’s body to kiss him once more.

“You’re perfect like this,” he told him, “You’ve been so good, so patient. Do you think you can cum like this?”

Matt’s fingers quickened, he pressed his lips to Mello’s cheek when he spoke. Mello tried to move his head to kiss him once more, but wasn’t sure where to turn.

“I can feel you, you’re so close,” Matt’s free hand came up, pushing away sweat soaked strands of blonde hair. “What do you need, Mell? You’re doing so well for me, you’re almost there, so good-“ praise dripped from Matt’s lips and Mello clung to every word, eyes locked with the redhead’s. he wasn’t sure what he needed, wasn’t sure if he needed anything.

“Let go, Mello,” Matt was saying, fingers twisting cleverly. “You’re so good, come-“

Mello’s sharp gasp cut him off as he finally reached release, splattering his stomach and Matt’s sleeve with his cum. His chest heaved as he caught his breath and Matt peppered his face with kisses as he gently eased out his fingers. Mello was faintly aware of the clink of cuffs being unclipped, feeling rubbed back into his fingers, and the clumsy swipe of a sheet across his belly before he was being bundled into Matt’s arms.

“I literally don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful,” Matt was gushing. “I’m not even ashamed that I came in my pants just watching you, Mells, you were so… so, you know-“

“Good?” Mello finished, fixing Matt with what would have been a wry gaze had he not been so deeply satisfied.

Matt at least had the decency to grin sheepishly, blush tinting the tips of his ears as he buried his face in the crook of Mello’s neck.


End file.
